


Love Bites

by CaliHart



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Food, Haircuts, M/M, Mention of Blood Drinking, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: Clint knows he's kind of oblivious, but he definitely would have noticed if his boyfriend was a vampire....Right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526426
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winterhawk Bingo, square I1, "Mohawk"

“Alright, take a look, how’s that?” 

Clint shook himself out of the daze he’d slipped into and blinked at the mirror. James was combing his fingers through Clint’s hair, which had been the thing putting him to sleep in the first place, but this time he was playfully putting it in different styles. He held it straight up between his hands and smiled at Clint in the mirror. 

“Well? What do you think?” he asked. 

Clint carefully turned his head side to side, James moving his hands with him. He reached up to brush his fingers over the freshly shaved sides of his head. 

“It looks...really good, honestly.” 

James grinned and let his hair go. It flopped down to one side and James ducked to kiss the side of Clint’s neck. 

“Good. Now into the shower with you, get those bits of hair off before you get all itchy.” James carefully took the towel that had been wrapped around his neck to catch the hair. Clint stripped off his sweatpants, having already taken his shirt off for the haircut, and got into the shower. He listened to the sounds of James cleaning up the bathroom, humming, and then—

“Oh crap, my hearing aid,” he blurted out. 

James stuck a hand around the shower curtain, and Clint took his aid out and dropped it in his palm. James’s hand retreated, and a moment later Clint felt the burst of air that came with James opening the door and leaving the bathroom. He made sure he washed his hair really good, and then soaped up his neck and shoulders where he was already starting to feel a little itchy. When he finished with the shower and stepped out, he found a set of clean clothes and his hearings aids waiting for him on the counter. Clint smiled. He really had the best, most considerate boyfriend. 

“Hey James, do you think the dyeing is really necessary? Shouldn’t it be good enough that I got the mohawk?” Clint asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“James isn’t here,” a voice answered. Clint froze, then headed to the kitchen. 

“Natasha. What are you doing here?” he asked, finding his best friend seated on his kitchen counter. 

“I thought I’d drop in, see how you’re doing.” She held out a piece of paper between two fingers. “He left you a note on the fridge.” 

Clint took the note and frowned at it. James had gone out to buy coffee because they were almost out. It felt almost ironic that Natsha was holding a takeout cup in her hands. She sipped it daintily. 

“Did you know your boyfriend is a vampire?” she asked casually. 

“What? No he’s not.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean...what? I don’t have a boyfriend. What are you talking about?” 

Now her eyebrows were judging him. “I’m talking about the guy you let maul your neck,” she said. 

Clint slapped a hand to his neck. 

“Other side,” Natasha said, amused now. Clint felt his face flush. 

“Well, so what? A hot guy gives me hickeys sometimes. What’s wrong with that?” 

“What’s wrong is that you didn’t tell me about him.” 

“Maybe I didn’t need you to do a background check on a guy I was just hooking up with,” Clint said sulkily. Natasha just stared at him over her cup. “...Fine, so maybe he’s my boyfriend. I just...I just wanted something to myself for once. Something _good_ that I couldn’t mess up with the mess that the rest of my life is.” 

“Oh, Clint.” Natasha slipped off the counter and crossed the space between them to cup his cheek in her hand. “I don’t want to stop you from having good things in your life. I just want you to be safe.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Clint sighed and slumped into a chair. Natasha took a seat next to him. 

“Why don’t you tell me about him?” 

Clint squinted at her suspiciously. “Do you really want to know or is this you gathering information?” 

“Can’t it be both?” she asked. 

Clint crossed his arms and frowned. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“I already know enough about him. I told you he’s a vampire,” she said. 

“And I said he’s not a vampire,” Clint argued. 

“Why don’t we ask him?” she asked, turning as the door opened. 

James walked in with a shopping bag hanging from his wrist and a cup holder in his hand. He paused when he saw them both looking at him and turned to close the door. 

“Let me guess,” he said, taking off his shoes and depositing his keys and wallet on the side table. “You’re the famous Natasha.” He turned around and eyed her. 

“That would be me. And you are?” she asked. 

“James,” he answered. He crossed the space to hand Clint one of the cups he was carrying. The bag was set on the table so he could run his fingers through Clint’s hair. Clint couldn’t help closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. James leaned down to kiss the side of his head and then his neck. 

“James, are you a vampire?” Natasha asked. 

James paused with his lips on Clint’s neck before lifting his head. “Yes.” 

Clint turned to look at him incredulously. 

“I told you,” Natasha said. “He’s a vampire.” 

“What?” James looked back and forth between the two of them. “Clint, you knew I was...right?” 

“No!” Clint said. “No, I didn’t!” 

“I think I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Natasha said. She dug in the shopping bag on the table, emerged with a fresh pastry, and sauntered out of the apartment. 

James dragged Clint’s chair around so he could face him. 

“What do you mean you didn’t know I’m a vampire? We met at a supernatural bar! You saw my fangs! You guessed I was a vampire right away!” James said. 

“It was Halloween! I thought those were just really good fakes, you know, part of a costume!” Clint protested, gesturing with his hands. James plucked the cup out of his hand before he could splash hot coffee everywhere and set it on the table. 

“What about all the times I bit you?” James asked. 

“I just thought you had a thing for biting, like a kink! I thought it was hot,” he said helplessly. “Wait, were you drinking my blood?” 

“...A little bit,” James said. 

“Am I gonna turn into a vampire?” Clint asked, a little hysterically. 

James rolled his eyes. “No, it doesn’t work like that. I only ever took sips. You never noticed you were a little more tired after that?” 

“You pretty much only bite me during sex, so...being tired after sex is a normal thing, right?” 

“I guess I should take that as a compliment,” James muttered. “The door thing was never really an issue… What about the fact I never eat anything with garlic?” 

“I mean, I’ve heard of weirder allergies.” 

“And that I never go out in direct sunlight? And I’m up all night?” 

“You’re not a morning person? There are some people allergic to sunlight, too. It’s a real thing,” Clint insisted. 

James stared at him for a few minutes, barely blinking, and then sighed. “Alright, here. Drink your coffee,” he picked up the cup and put it back in Clint’s hand, “have some breakfast, I got one of those muffins you like, and let’s just...just think about this for a few minutes. Quietly.” James pulled out the pastry bag and set it on the table, then took the seat Natasha had vacated and picked up his own drink. 

Clint dug out his muffin and started eating it, watching James prop his elbow on the table and his forehead on his fingertips. James’s eyes flicked back and forth in thought, staring unseeingly at the table. He wasn’t even raising his cup to drink from it. Clint sipped his coffee and set his cup down. He reached out and nudged the pastry bag closer to James. Then he nudged it again. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushed the bag across the table until it bumped into James’s elbow. James looked up, raising his eyebrows, and Clint shook his half-eaten muffin at the bag meaningfully. 

James smiled, the eye-crinkling teeth-showing full face smile that always made Clint’s heart melt, and Clint smiled helplessly back. 

“You know what,” James said, fishing a donut out of the bag, “I think we’re gonna be okay.” 

“I hope so,” Clint agreed. 

“You don’t mind dating a vampire?” James asked. 

“Well...you know, everyone has secrets that come out at some point during a relationship. And I know, you didn’t mean for it to be a secret, but it’s like...you learned sign language when you found out I was deaf, and you didn’t have to do that.” Clint paused. “I don’t remember where I was going with that.” James chuckled, and Clint smiled at him. “My point is...I love you. And I can learn to deal with it. I was already dealing with it when I just thought you had some weird allergies. I think we can get through this.” He put his hand out on the table, palm up, and James covered it with his. 

“You’re so sweet. Come here and kiss me,” James said, tugging on his hand. Clint scooted his chair around the table while James chuckled, until they were side by side and close enough to kiss. As he leaned in, James murmured, “I love you too.” 

Clint could taste the sugar on his lips, and he licked it off his own lips after James pulled away, tilting his head to press their foreheads together. 

“Even if you are oblivious,” James added. 

“Hey,” Clint whined. 

“I know. You just always see the best in people. Now drink your coffee before it gets cold,” he said with a smile. Clint sat back to finish his breakfast and watched James finally start on his drink, some undoubtedly hideously sweet concoction with chocolate in it. 

“Really, though, you never noticed?” 

“Honestly? I was kinda starting to wonder if maybe you were a werewolf.” 

James gasped. “Rude!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. It didn’t seem like the full moon was a thing, but then you didn’t react to that lady’s cross necklace last month. Remember, she dropped it and you picked it up for her?” 

“Okay, that’s fair, but the cross thing is actually more for Catholic vampires. They were never holy for me so they don’t bother me now.” 

“Is that how that works? Holy items become cursed for vampires?” 

“Yes, dear, that’s how it works.” 

“Oh.” 

“By the way, don’t think I’ve forgotten about our bet. I bought hair dye while I was out, we can use it after breakfast.” 

“Aw, mohawk, no!” 


End file.
